The 78th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons *Super Grover (Sesame Workshop) ''- 2nd time *Ronald McDonald ''(McDonald's) ''- 5th time *Chicken Little (Walt Disney Animation Studios) (to promote Chicken Little) - 1st time''' *Little Bill '(Nickelodeon) (Retired) - 3rd and last time *Pikachu (Pokémon USA Inc.) ''(to promote Pokémon: Advanced Challenge) - 4th time *M&M's Red & Yellow Brighten the Holidays (M&M's) ''- 1st time' *Strike Up The Band Barney '(HiT Entertainment) - 2nd time *Jeeves' ''(Ask.com) (with new design to his suit) (Retired) - 4th and last time *SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) (to promote The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) - 1st time''' * Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football (United Features Syndicate) ''- 3rd time *Mr. Monopoly ''(Parker Brothers) (Retired) - 3rd and last time *Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) ''- 4th time *Garfield ''(Paws, Inc.) - 2nd time *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) (Retired) - 12th and last time *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) (Retired) - 3rd time Balloonicles *'Tibby, Tooey and Bumpus ''(Playskool) - 1st time''' Novelty Balloons * Toy Soldier (Macy's) ''- 4th time * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 3rd time * Pumpkins ''(Macy's) ''- 2nd time * '''Delta Air Lines ''(Macy's) ''(Retired) - 1st and only time * Wiggle Worm ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Flying Fish ''(Macy's) ''- 8th time * Macy's White Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 19th time * Americana Spheres ''(Macy's) ''- 6th time * Uncle Sam ''(Macy's) ''- 3rd time * Blue & White Macy's Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 2nd time * Harold the Fireman '(Macy's) - 9th time * Ice Crystals ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Poinsettias ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Red Candy Cane ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * [[Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves|Charlie, Kit, & C.J. '''Holiday Elves]] ''(Macy's) ''- 5th time for Charlie, '''1st time for Kit and C.J. * Red Macy's Stars (Macy's) - 3rd time Falloons *World of Greendog (Greendog) (Retired) - 5th and last time *'Holiday Beat! ''(Macy's) - 1st time''' Floats * Tom Turkey (Macy's) * Carousel of Imagination (Lego) * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (Mattel, Inc.) * Teddy Bear's Workshop (Build-a-Bear Workshop) * Exhibition to Rhino Mountain (Eckō Unltd) * Tutenstein (Discovery Kids) * Krazy Kritters (Georgia-Pacific) * Marion Carole Showboat (Macy's.com) * Barney's Musical Playground (HiT Entertainment) * Bridge to the Future (HESS Corporation) * Voyage to Adventure (Royal Carribean International) * Animal Planet (Animal Planet) * Statue of Liberty (Macy's) * NFL Classic (National Football League) * Spirit of America Golden Eagle (United States Postal Service) * Bob the Builder (HiT Entertainment) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street '''(Sesame Workshop) * Kids Candy Creation Lab (Hershey Foods) * Fabulous 50's Flashback (Amiga Insurance) * '''The Magic of Childhood (Fisher-Price) * Angelina Ballerina (HiT Entertainment) * Santa's Sleigh (Macy's) Speciality Units * Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) * PokeMobile (The Pokemon Company) * Racing Car (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang) * Mini Taxi Cab (Macy's) * NYPD Mounted Unit (NYPD) * Planters NUT-Mobile (Planters) * Charlie the Elf Speciality Float (Macy's) Performers *Sebastian Arcelus *Silvana Arias *Jeff Timmons *Brooke Shields *Nina Sky *Barenaked Ladies *Nikki Cox *Jimmy Mists *Josh Cooke *Shandi Finnessey *Kelsey Grammer *Bering Strait *Joe Namath *Raul Esparza *Andrea Bocelli *Jose Feliciano *Bob the Builder: Bob the Builder, Scoop, and Pichard (To Promote Bob the Builder: Snowed Under The Bobblesberg Winter Games, Retired) - 4th Time *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald, Hamburger, Birdie, and Grimace *David Larsen *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Angelina Ballerina *The Cast of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Steve Irwin *John Jacobson *Jennifer Finnigan *Nancy Lam *Peter Cetera *Jennifer Gambatese *The Radio City Rockettes *Ryan Cabrera *Chad Kimball *Gavin DeGraw *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Zoe, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Count Von Count, Karina the Ballerina, Herry Monster), (Bottom: Baby Bear, Telly Monster, The Turkey), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snuffleupagus, Bob, Luis, Gabi, Miles, Alan, Gina, and the Kids *Erin Dilly *Richard Steinmetz *Tony Dorsett *Joshuah Michael *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Mr. Polar Bear *Carly Patterson *Fantasia Barrino *Raven-Symone *Hayley Westenra *Cheyenne Jackson *Tru Collins as Barbie *Eva Tamargo *Tony Shalhoub *Tamyra Gray *Deborah Voigt *Tituss Bergess *Eden Espinosa Performer Groups *America Sings *Cheerleader's GO! *Universal Cheerleader Association Marching Bands *Baker High School Marching Band *Waukesha North High School *Warren Harding Ohio Band *Dobyns-Bennett Marching Band *Highland High School Marching Band *Riverview High School Marching Band *Corning-Painted Post West Marching Band *St. Augustine Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Mayfield High School Marching Band *Lassiter High School Marching Band Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades